toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Combat
One of the main features of ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi'' is combat, primarily the usage of Main Members and Support Members in defeating Aradama in PvE and the Main Members of other players in PvP. The game's combat system relies on several key mechanics that players must be informed of to maximize the capabilities of one's units. Combat Interface TojiTomo primarily uses elements of turn-based strategy in its combat. An encounter always begins with the player's turn. Top Left * Flee button - Tapping this button will send back the player to the previous menu. All battle progress and stamina used will be lost. * Wave indicator - This shows the amount of waves (or individual enemy encounters) cleared and the total amount of waves that need to be cleared to accomplish a map. * Chest indicators - Shows the amount of Gold and Silver Chests obtained from enemy mob kills. * Auto Combat button - Can be tapped to toggle Auto Combat. When Auto Combat is turned on, Main Members will automatically designate and attack enemies. Tapping on the "black screen" that appears after clearing each wave turns off Auto Combat. * Quick Mode button - Toggles Quick Mode, which skips certain animations (like attack and Ougi animations) to save time on each battle. Right * Main Members - Shows the Main Members deployed by the player. Information includes the member's portrait, HP, attribute, Ougi gauge, designated formation position, any active status effects and any commands to be accomplished. The currently selected Main Member will have a large arrow on the left side of its portrait. Long-pressing a Main Member portrait opens a window showing the Main Member's skills and any status effects it received. * Normal Attack button - Tapping this button will assign the currently selected Main Member to perform a Normal Attack on a selected enemy. * Chain Attack buttons - Any Main Members that were assigned to perform Normal Attacks will have additional buttons with their portraits appear next to the Normal Attack button. Tapping on one of these buttons with a Main Member selected assigns both the selected member and the member corresponding to the portrait to perform a Chain Attack. The latter is considered to be the "initiator", whose Chain Attack-related skills will activate on the player's turn. * Ougi button - Players can tap the Ougi button (colored orange) to use the Ougi of a selected Main Member if it has a filled Ougi gauge. Lower Left * Support Members - Shows three Support Members that can be used in the current turn. Information includes the member's portrait, SP cost, and effect type. Any Support Member that can be used will glow with a green outline. Only these three Support Members can be used in a turn. * Support Points - The player's current amount of Support Points. * Next Support Member - Shows the next Support Member that can be used after one or more available Support Members have been used. Center * Enemy Mobs - The enemies in the current wave. Information includes the appearance of the enemy, its attribute, HP, target indicators, and Skill Count (number of turns before enemies activate their Ougi or counterpart, in purple numbers). Long-pressing on an enemy mob also shows its name and detailed information about any active status effects. Combat Commands Each Main Member can only follow one of three commands once each turn per Main Member. * :' A selected Main Member attacks a single targeted unit. * :' Up to three other Main Members can attack a unit already selected as a target by an initiating Main Member. The damage dealt by each Main Member during a Chain attack is, by default, boosted by 20%, and can trigger Chain Attack effects of the initiating Main Member. * If a Main Member's Ougi Gauge is filled, that unit can perform its most powerful skill called a Secret Technique or Ougi. Take note that performing an Ougi does not count as a Normal Attack, and Ougi cannot be performed during a Chain Attack. Aside from this, players can assist the Main Members by using up to three Support Members, as long as there is enough Support Points (SP) for it. Support Members always activate their effects at the start of each turn, before any Main Member can perform their commands. In PvE, Aradama units can take actions ahead of a player's Main Members based on each unit's Agility parameter. (As a point of reference, Kofuki Shichinosato is known as a high-Agility Main member.) Increasing one's Agility through equipment or careful selection of which units to group together for a Chain Attack is crucial. Flow of Combat The typical round of Aradama combat consists of battles divided into waves, with a final boss wave. Player actions are divided into turns, where players are given time to decide on the next move or, if Auto Combat mode is activated, assigns Main Members to perform commands independently. * At the start of each turn, the player enters Action Stage. During the Action Stage, the player assigns commands for each Main Member in play. A Main Member may perform a Normal Attack, join or initiate a Chain Attack or perform an Ougi. (given a filled Ougi Gauge). (More information can be found on the Combat Commands section above.) The player may also activate up to three Support Members per turn, given enough Support Points. * Upon assigning an action to the last Main Member, the player's Action Stage ends. * All effects that last for the entire battle (e.g. Characteristic skills) activate at the first turn. Main Members and enemy units begin performing the commands assigned to them, depending on any active effects, positive or negative. The order of actions are dependent on each member's Agility parameter. * If all units have performed their actions, the turn ends. If there are any Poison, Bleeding or Regeneration effects active, they activate before the start of the next turn, unless there are no longer any enemy units in play. * A Main Member is downed in combat if its HP reaches 0 and has no active Auto Revive effects on it. Downed Main Members are available for reviving. * In battles where Friend assists are allowed, the first downed Main Member is switched out with the Friend assist. For this reason, the switched out Main Member is unavailable for reviving. * The wave ends if the last enemy unit is downed, and the battle proceeds with the next wave, unless the last wave is the boss wave. * Killing enemy units give out either Gold or Silver Treasure Boxes or nothing. Any received Treasure Boxes can only be obtained after completely finishing a battle. Missions Most quests have three missions that give rewards to players upon fulfilling certain conditions, as well as an additional reward for clearing a quest for the first time. These rewards are sent to the player's Present Box. Continues If all Main Members, including the Main Member from a Friend, is downed in combat, the player may opt for a Continue, which revives all Main Members at 100% HP, fills all Ougi Gauges to maximum, and gives 100 Support Points. This costs 100 . Victory and Defeat Conditions * A battle ends with a victory (in-game, ) if all enemy units in the boss wave are downed and at least one Main Member is in play. * A battle ends with a defeat if the player forfeits the battle by exiting the battle without finishing it, or if all Main Members, including the Friend assist, is downed. Notes * When disconnected in the middle of an encounter, the game can resume the progress of battle at the last turn to be made by the player. However, any items consumed or lost during disconnection cannot be reimbursed. See also * Attributes Category:Game Content